Motivo
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Lily Evans descobre o motivo pelo qual James Potter odiava tanto a Slytherin.


A antipatia de Lily Evans por James Potter tinha sido instantânea.

_"Quem quer ir para a Slytherin? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?"._

O grifinório não parecia esconder o seu desagrado em relação à casa verde e prata desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram, assim como o seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. Ela, como uma nascida trouxa, nunca poderia entender como que duas casas podiam ter uma rivalidade tão grande entre si.

Então os anos em Hogwarts foram se passando e ela percebeu que um pequeno grupo sonserino desagradável era o que dava a má fama da casa das serpentes. Um grupo de sangues puristas que destilavam ódio aos nascidos trouxas pelos corredores e eram realmente sem escrúpulos em relação a tudo, até mesmo em algo tão trivial quanto quadribol, o esporte bruxo.

Infelizmente a minoria sempre fazia a fama da maioria.

Ela dizia com total certeza que Severus Snape nunca a daria aquele desgostoso, até que ele começou a andar com Avery e Mulciber, e a chamou daquela palavra imperdoável, "sangue ruim".

Supunha que as tentações eram fortes para as mentes fracas, quando um bruxo poderoso das trevas prometia limpar o mundo bruxo de suas "impurezas" e dar influência a quem o ajudasse a conquistar esse poder. Infelizmente a sua amizade não tinha sido o suficiente para que Snape desistisse dessa mania de grandeza.

Mesmo decepcionada, ela procurava não julgar todos os integrantes da casa por causa de uma suposta e aparente maioria.

Remus dizia que ela frequentemente via o melhor dos outros, mesmo quando esse "melhor" não existia. E então ela pegava um livro e batia na cabeça dele, pois sabia que ele se referia à sua licantropia.

Apesar disso, era difícil para ela ver coisas boas em relação a James Potter.

Certo, ele não era um assassino, nem apoiador das artes das trevas. Isso tinha ficado bem claro quando ele salvou Snape de ser atacado pela versão lupina de Remus.

Ele era um excelente amigo. Sempre defendia Sirius, Remus e Peter, mesmo que nem sempre da maneira mais diplomática e considerada correta. Não se afastou de Remus depois de descobrir que ele era um lobisomem e o ajudava a lidar com essa condição.

Se não fosse o seu ódio inexplicável pela Slytherin, Lily poderia dizer que Potter não possuía preconceitos.

Em um período entre o sexto e o sétimo ano, James pareceu... amadurecer. Ele já não implicava com os sonserinos da maneira que fazia antes. Para ser sincera, ela não via mais ele e seus amigos fazendo brincadeiras maldosas com os outros, fossem sonserinos ou não.

Pensou que essa mudança não duraria, mas fazia mais de seis meses e eles não tinham tido uma "recaída" até então.

E então veio a notícia de que James Potter seria o monitor chefe de Hogwarts junto com ela. Esperava que ele começasse de novo com as suas cantadas, as quais ele tinha parado também, mas não foi o que aconteceu,

Ela passou a... apreciar a companhia dele?

Era difícil associar aquele James Potter com o que ela conheceu no Expresso de Hogwarts. Porém, a sua raiva pela Slytherin ainda estava lá, ela conseguia notar isso não tão bem disfarçado na sua voz. Começou a considerar que talvez existisse um motivo para isso.

— James — ainda era estranho dizer o nome dele em voz alta —, posso te perguntar algo?

— Você já perguntou — ele brincou, pondo a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada de lado, aquele seu sorriso acolhedor —, mas eu te permito fazer quantas perguntas quiser, _amiga_.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas seus lábios tinham se curvado em um sorriso involuntário.

_Amiga de James Potter_. Quem diria que aquilo aconteceria algum dia.

— Talvez seja íntima — Lily se explicou, enquanto ele esticava a mão para pegar a garrafa novamente.

— Já chegamos nessa fase? — James perguntou, a boca da garrafa a alguns centímetros da sua boca.

Ela não pôde evitar chutá-lo de leve por baixo da mesa.

Ainda tinha aquele tipo de brincadeira, mas ela não conseguia se irritar mais com ele. Tinha demorado um pouco para chegarem naquele nível de estabilidade na amizade. Era como se estivesse conversando com Marlene, eles faziam brincadeiras inocentes e às vezes um pouco maliciosas, mas não demais.

Ele riu, nem se assustando com o seu chute, antes de tomar um longo gole da cerveja. Sua linguagem corporal estava relaxada e ela não queria ter que estragar isso, mas nunca podia com a própria curiosidade.

— Por que você e Sirius odeiam tanto a Slytherin? — perguntou, brincando com a garrafa quase vazia de cerveja amanteigada.

— Oh, vamos lá, Evans — James disse, pousando a garrafa novamente na mesa — Você é inteligente. Reúna todas as informações. Por que Sirius Black odiaria a Slytherin?

Ele nunca podia simplesmente respondê-la.

— Eu não sei — ela confessou — Não sou tão próxima dele assim.

— Ele é sangue puro — disse James, tentando ajudá-la a compreender sem dar todas as respostas, afinal estavam falando do melhor amigo dele — Você tem uma pequena noção da relação dele com Regulus.

— Que eles se afastaram depois que Sirius saiu de casa — Lily assentiu —, mas ele odiava a Slytherin desde o primeiro ano.

— Sabe da prima dele? Andrômeda Black? — ele perguntou.

Tinha escutado vagamente sobre as irmãs Black. Apesar de Narcisa ser do ano deles, não sabiam muito da garota, além que estava noiva de Lucius Malfoy, que já tinha saído do colégio dois anos antes. Bellatrix já estava no quinto ano quando entraram em Hogwarts, então só tinham escutado boatos nos corredores sobre a loucura da garota.

Porém, a disseminação da ideologia de Voldemort nas paredes de Hogwarts só parecia ter começado a acontecer nos últimos três anos, quando ela já não estudava mais lá. Ou sempre tinha existido e só eles não tinham percebido?

— Ela fugiu de casa também? — Lily chutou.

— Se casou com um nascido trouxa — James respondeu — Foi queimada da árvore genealógica da família Black. Ou seja, deserdada.

Certo. Então todos os Black eram da Slytherin, Sirius tinha sido maltratado por seus familiares por ser diferente e tinha transferido o seu ódio pela família para a casa. Sentia que a queimada na árvore genealógica era apenas a ponta do iceberg do que acontecia nos bastidores das famílias sangue puristas.

— Entendo — ela disse, sem querer aprofundar no assunto.

De qualquer forma, James não falaria tanto de algo que era tão íntimo do melhor amigo. Ele não era fofoqueiro. Nunca tinha espalhado sobre a licantropia de Remus, sempre procurando inventar desculpas melhores do que "a mãe dele está doente" para explicar seus sumiços.

— E você? — Lily perguntou, que era o que realmente estava curiosa para saber — Seus pais não são sangue puristas.

Tinha escutado Remus comentar algumas semanas antes que a mãe de James era sonserina, o que apenas a deixava mais curiosa para entender como que um filho podia odiar tanto a casa que a mãe estudou. Pelo que Sirius dizia, Euphemia não era como Walburga, então não conseguia entender.

— Minha mãe era da Slytherin — James respondeu, já não tão confortável com o assunto.

— Eu pensava que ela seria da Gryffindor — Lily comentou, não querendo dizer que Remus tinha contado isso a ela.

— Meu pai era — ele disse vagamente.

— Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem...

James negou com a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco.

— Como se você deixasse os assuntos de lado, Lily Evans.

Gostava de como o seu nome soava vindo da boca dele.

— Eu não sei muita coisa — ele disse, os olhos fixos na mesa, mas olhando para o vazio — Suponho que nenhum filho saiba todos os detalhes ruins sobre a vida dos pais.

Detalhes ruins.

Ele não tinha dito apenas detalhes.

Resolveu ficar calada e não interrompê-lo, talvez ficar falando fosse dificultar a sua concentração em pensar sobre o assunto.

— Você sabe... Não — ele se interrompeu antes de fazer a pergunta —, você nunca deve ter ouvido falar da Borgin & Burkes. É uma loja de itens de magia negra que fica na Travessa do Tranco.

Na realidade, ela já tinha escutado falar sobre.

— Apareceu no jornal semana passada, não? — Lily perguntou — O Ministério investigou... Eu só não entendo o porquê de ainda estar lá, se sabem o que acontece.

— Não adianta fecharem, eles vão para outro lugar — James deu de ombros — É melhor ficar em um lugar que todos sabem onde está para caso precisam fazer como fizeram semana passada. Além do mais, eles vendem coisas que não são necessariamente das trevas, mas precisam de uma permissão do Ministério para serem vendidas...

— Bem, eu acho que se precisa de permissão, deve haver um motivo — ela respondeu, um pouco rabugenta —, mas posso entender o que está querendo dizer. Há coisas que não são necessariamente ruins, mas as pessoas dão esse fim a elas.

Ele assentiu, sem parecer impressionado. Sabia muito bem o quão inteligente Lily era, ela já tinha provado isso a todos nos últimos anos, inclusive aos sangue puristas preconceituosos.

— O sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe era Burke — James disse — O pai dela fundou a loja junto com o tal de Borgin.

Certo, se ela não esperava que ele tivesse uma mãe sonserina, esperava menos ainda que os seus parentes por parte de mãe fossem sangue puristas como Avery, Mulciber e as outras crias de Comensais que tinham em Hogwarts.

— Eles foram como os parentes de Sirius foram com ele? — Lily perguntou, tentando ser o mais delicada possível.

— É, e os colegas dela da Slytherin também foram... — ele não sabia como se expressar, deu um soco bem de leve na mesa, evitando olhá-la — Sabia que a escada do Salão Comunal deles não tem o feitiço que impede os garotos de irem até o dormitório feminino?

Lily negou com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar sobre aquilo.

— Pois é — James soltou uma risada seca — Salazar Slytherin achava um absurdo impedir os garotos de se divertirem.

— Talvez tenha mudado? — ela sugeriu — Da época da sua mãe para hoje... Talvez eles tenham mudado isso.

— Duvido — ele retrucou e então cobriu o rosto — Me desculpe, Lily, mas eu odeio aquela casa com todas as minhas forças. Eu odeio tudo naquela casa. Odeio as pessoas, o fundador...

Ela esticou a mão e a pôs em seu ombro, tentando demonstrar apoio, enquanto ele tentava se acalmar.

— Salazar Slytherin era um homem podre — Lily comentou — A única coisa que eu digo é que não deveríamos julgar cada um dos selecionados para essa casa por causa de uma minoria, ou maioria, que tenha um comportamento assim.

— É mais fácil falar do que fazer — James disse, tirando as mãos do rosto.

— Eu sei — ela assentiu, puxando a sua mão de volta — Eu sei, mas procuro não pensar dessa forma. Sabe o porquê?

Ele tomou um gole rápido da cerveja amanteigada, antes de indicar que estava prestando atenção no que ela falava.

— O sangue purismo começou na Idade Média, quando os bruxos começaram a ser caçados e mortos pelos trouxas — Lily respondeu, demonstrando o seu conhecimento em História da Magia — É um ódio voltado aos trouxas que existe até hoje. Bruxos julgando todos os trouxas por causa do que alguns fizeram no passado. Imagine se todos conhecessem a minha irmã e pensassem que todos os trouxas são assim?

James soltou uma risada.

— A sua irmã é inacreditável — ele comentou, lembrando-se das histórias que ela contava.

— Ela arrumou um namorado — ela disse, tentando não fazer uma careta de desgosto — É igual a ela.

— Merlin! Sinto pena do mundo se esses dois tiverem filhos — James fez uma careta.

Sentiu-se aliviada pela mudança de assunto e resolveu contar algumas histórias sobre Petúnia e Vernon que não tinha contado ainda a ele.

Podia entender agora o porquê de James sentir tanto ódio pelos sonserinos, mas sabia também que era um ódio irracional e sem recortes, sendo assim injusto com uma parcela.

Snape tinha ódio dos trouxas, apesar de ser mestiço, por causa do que seu pai fez com ele, e podia ver onde esse ódio o tinha levado: para as fileiras de Lord Voldemort.

Ódio nunca era a melhor resposta para os obstáculos.

E ela nunca se deixaria ou a seus amigos sucumbirem por tal sentimento.

Não outra vez.


End file.
